Encendido Por Voz – Alma Blanqueadora
by Inersia45Radiasi
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang lelaki SMA yang memiliki kekuatan shinigami. Suatu hari, ia melihat lubang hitam di Soul Society. Entah kenapa ia terjatuh dan seolah tertarik ke dalamnya. Bukannya mati, dia malah mendapatkan sebuah kejutan. / "Namaku Maeda Keiji..." / 'Suara... ini...' / Warning!: OOC. Setting-after downfall of Sousuke Aizen. (DLDR and Don't Blame) R&R?


HORA, HORA, HORA! YOUKOSO JIGOKU HE! *ngomong suara ala Kokuto* *kena lempar stoberi*

Salam kenapa para 'Bleacher'—hufh! Para pemutih pakaian ya? *dihajar*—aku dari fandom Sengoku Basara yang sudah lama suka BLEACH—yah~ baru dua-tiga tahunlah~ baru kenal sih!—buat FF CROSSOVER nih! Pinjam tokoh ya! Ini juga FF pertamaku tentang bleach. Ola! Ola!

Keiji : Oi, tidak nyapa SenBasa?

Me : Untuk apa disapa? Setiap FF juga disapa terus kok!

Ichigo : Sedang belajar deskripsi ya, thor?

Thor : Anda memanggil saya? *bawa-bawa kapak*

Ichigo : Ah, enggak kok. *celingak-celinguk*

Me : Woi, Ichigo, Keiji. Buka nih cerita!

Keiji, Ichigo : Iye, iye!

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! PLEASE, DON'T BLAME~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Encendido Por Voz – Alma Blanqueadora**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara (C) Capcom & Bleach (C) Tite Kubo**

 **Warning : OOC, Setting—after downfall of Aizen Sousuke, tidak bisa menemukan genre yang tepat!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Fall**

Petang di Kota Karakura adalah waktu dimana orang-orang pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Suasana tenang, burung-burung kembali ke sarangnya, ditambah langit berwarna jingga membuat suasana kota tersebut menjadi syahdu. Tetapi di suatu tempat dekat taman, seorang lelaki berambut tajam oranye, bermata coklat, memakai baju sekolah SMA putih yang keluar dari celana abu-abunya, sedang memukul beberapa orang.

"Oi, kalian," panggil si rambut orange pada orang-orang yang dipukulinya dengan wajah sangar tersenyum. "Kalian tahu apa itu!?" tunjuk 'rambut orange' pada bunga yang keluar dari vas kaca di dekat tiang listrik. "Kau yang ditengah, jawab!"

Jumlah orang yang ada disana ada tiga. Meskipun tubuh mereka besar-besar, tetapi 'nyalinya' kecil. Orang yang ditunjuk si rambut orange gemetar mendengar dirinya ditunjuk.

"JAWAB AKU!" tegas 'rambut oranye' yang berhasil membuat mereka berteriak ketakutan.

"I—itu... milik anak yang... meninggal... beberapa hari... yang lalu...," jawabnya gemetar dan...

"BENAR!" balas 'rambut oranye' dengan hadiah berupa tendangan tepat di wajah. "Lalu kenapa vas itu tidak berdiri?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ka—karena... kami menjatuhkannya...," jawab kedua orang yang tersisa. Meskipun jawabannya "BENAR!" tetapi mereka masih mendapatkan tendangan di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Uokh!" rintih mereka akibat tendangan sambil memegang-pegang wajahnya.

"Nah, karena kalian sudah melakukan kesalahan," sembari si rambut oranye memegang sesuatu yang setinggi pinggangnya—yang berada disampingnya dan tidak terlihat, "Mnta maaflah padanya," perintahnya.

Ketiga orang itu bingung melihat siapa yang dia pegang, yangsebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa.

"MINTA MAAF!" bentaknya kali ini.

"MA—MAAF!" ucap ketiga orang itu menunduk ke sesuatu yang tidak terlihat itu. "Sekarang, PERGI!" kata lelaki SMA itu seraya menghentakan kakinya. Ketiga orang itu pergi dan lari terbirit-birit.

Terjadi keheningan sampai sesuatu itu menunjukan wujudnya tetapi hanya di depan lelaki itu. Seorang anak kecil dengan rantai yang terhubung di dadanya. Anak itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun kecuali oleh si rambut oranye.

"Terima kasih," ucap wujud anak itu.

"Ah~ tidak masalah," balasnya sambil berjalan ke arah vas yang terjatuh itu lalu menyusun memperbaikinya. "Hah, bunga yang diberikan orang tuamu jadi berantakan," jelasnya pada anak itu.

"Kau tahu?" tanya si anak—yang nyatanya seorang hantu atau seseorang yang sudah mati.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sangat mencintai mereka—begitu pula mereka," jawabnya lalu menoleh ke pada anak itu, "Itu sebabnya kau susah untuk pergi, iya kan?"

Dan anak itu menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Tapi, kalau kau tetap disini...,"

"Aku akan dibawa ke neraka?" potong anak itu khawatir.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja, ayah dan ibumu pasti mengkhawatikanmu."

Ucapan lelaki berambut orangnye berhasil ditangkap dan dipahami 'hantu' itu. "Aku paham. Kalau begitu, aku akan bertemu dengan mereka untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Ya. Pergilah ke ' _Soul Society_ ' dan hiduplah tenang," hibur si rambut oranye.

"Ya!" ucap anak itu semangat.

Lelaki SMA berambut oranye ini menyodorkan tanganya terkepal. Anak itu pun membalas kepalan. Adu kepalan kecil diantara mereka—seketika anak itu menghilang. Begitu pula lelaki SMA itu—berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Baru sampai di depan rumahnya, hari sudah menujukan pukul setngah tujuh malam. "Aku pulang," katanya membuka pintu dan masuk. Sesaat dia membuka pintu, dia disambut dengan sesuatu.

"I – ICHI – GO!" seru orang dalam melompat dan bersiap meninju lelaki berambut oranye yang baru pulang. Lelaki bernama 'Ichigo' ini yang sudah mengetahui kebiasaan orang rumah—terutama ayahnya sendiri—langsung membalasnya dengan tinjuan yang lebih cepat dari lawanya.

"Diam!" ucapnya ditengah pukulannya yang berhasil embuat ayahnya terpental dan menabrak tembok hingga retak.

"UWO!" rintih ayahnya.

"Selamat datang, Ichi- _nii_ ," sambut seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan nada suara yang datar—yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

"Aa, Karin," balas Ichigo sambil melempar tasnya ke sofa.

"Selamat datang, _Onii-chan_!" sebuah sambutan lagi seorang gadis berambut coklat muda yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya. "Mau supnya?" tawar gadis itu.

"Ah. Tolong ya, Yuzu," jawab kakaknya yang langsung duduk di kursi meja makan lalu mengambil mangkuk yang berisi nasi.

"Cih! Ayah di cuekin!" Ayahnya yang merasa diacuhkan kembali melompat ke arah Ichigo. "Rasakan ini!" dia bersiap dengan pukulannya dan,

"BERISIK, _OYAJI_!

DUAK!

Sebuah tendangan lagi mendarat di wajah ayahnya, membuat sang ayah berhenti melayang. "Makan saja dengan tenang...," kata Ichigo dengan nada mengancam dan senyum tanda kesal lalu kembali makan.

Sang ayah pun berdiri tegap dan memdalamkan suaranya. "Jadi begitu ya... makan dengan tenang. Huh! Anakku sudah semakin keren," katanya mengelus-elus dagunya. Tiba-tiba, "MASAKI! ANAK KITA SUDAH DEWASA! MEREKA TIDAK MEMPEDULIKAN AYAHNYA!" seru sang ayah di depan foto seorang wanita berambut oranye panjang tersenyum dengan bingkai yang besar.

" _Otou-san_ , sudah saatnya untuk menurunkan poster itu," kata Karin yang sudah biasa dengan perilaku ayahnya karena sering melakukan itu.

Meskipun ribut, Ichigo tersenyum melihat keluarganya masih bahagia—tanpa kehadiran seorang ibu.

Selepas makan malam, Ichigo pergi ke kamarnya, mengganti pakaian lalu membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Sejenak ia menutup mata. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar. Dia terbangun, menyadari kehadiran sesuatu, " _Reiatsu_ ini... _hollow_?" selidiknya.

Ichigo segera mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk segi lima dengan tengkorak berwarna hitam di tengahnya. Digenggamnya benda itu dan keluarlah wujud lain dari tubuhnya. Wujud lainnya itu memakai kimono hitam dengan pedang dibawanya di punggungnya seperti sabit—hanya pegangannya tidak sepanjang _sythce_ pada umumnya—terbungkus oleh lilitan kain putih.

Dia pun keluar dari kamarnya lewat jendelanya dan segera menuju tempat dengan ' _reiatsu_ ' aneh itu—meninggalkan tubuh aslinya. Sesampainya di sana, dia melihat sesuatu yang berwujud monster buruk rupa tetapi berwarna putih di seluruh tubuhnya. " _Hollow_!" serunya yang lalu menarik pedangnya hingga lilitan kain putih itu lepas—menunjukan pedang sabit hitamnya. Ichigo pun segera melompat dan melaju cepat ke arah makhluk yang disebut _hollow_ olehnya. "HEYAAA!" diangkat pedangnya lalu ditebaskan kepada _hollow_ itu.

CRASSS!

Makhluk putih itu terbelah dua dari kepala sampai kaki dan menghilang seperti butiran debu hitam. Bagi Ichigo, hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya terkejut karena sudah biasa. "Untung saja, _hollow_ biasa...," ucapnya menopang pedangnya di pundaknya.

Tiba-tiba, "Yo, Ichigo!" panggil seseorang. Ichigo yang mendengar suara itu menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya dua orang yang berlari ke arahnya—salah seorangnya lelaki berbadan tinggi, berambut merah terikat dibelakang, memakai bandana yang menutupi dahinya; juga seorang perempuan pendek dengan rambut hitam pendek dan sehelai rambutnya diantara kedua matanya yang besar dan lemas—yang keduanya memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Ichigo; sebuah kimono hitam.

"Rukia. Renji. Sedang apa kalian disini?" sebut Ichigo sekaligus bertanya pada kedua orang itu.

"Ichigo, ikut kami!" pinta salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Rukia.

"E? Kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

" _Soul Society_!" jawab lelaki berambut merah yang dipanggil Renji oleh Ichigo. Ichigo pun menurut tanpa bicara meskipun banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Ditambah wajah khawatir dari ke dua temannya itu, membuat dirinya semakin penasaran.

* * *

Ichigo, Rukia, dan Renji sudah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, _Soul Society_. Tempat ini hanya seperti desa sederhana orang jepang pada umumnya. Para jiwa yang sudah mati melanjutkan kehidupan keduanya disini. _Soul Society_ dibagi menjadi dua tempat, tempat para jiwa dan tempat tinggal para _Shinigami_ yang disebut _Seireitei. Seireitei_ dibatasi oleh dinding tinggi dengan empat penjaganya yang bertubuh besar dan berjaga di utara, timur, selatan, dan barat gerbang. Meskipun sudah dijaga, tempat itu hanya bisa dimasuki _shinigami_ yang sudah dikenali oleh _'jigoku chou'_ atau masuk lewat gerbang yang dijaga _._ Hanya saja, tidak sembarang orang akan dibukakan gerbang. Selain _Seireitei_ nya sendiri, _Soul Society_ juga memiliki pemukiman di luarnya.

Diluar _Seireitei_ lah,Ichigo dan kawan-kawan yang baru keluar dari pintu masuk _Soul Society_ , langsung bergegas ke tempat yang ingin ditunjukan kedua ' _shinigami_ ' tersebut. Mereka berlari secepatnya dengan Renji yang memimpin di depan. Terus berlari lebih jauh ke dalam hutan yang ada disana.

"Masih jauh?" tanya Ichigo ditengah-tengah larinya.

"Sebentar lagi!" jawab Renji.

Setelah sampai di tengah-tengah hutan, "I... ini apa?" Ichigo terbelalak melihat lubang besar di depannya. Lubang itu gelap bahkan tidak terlihat seperti jurang. Lubang yang tergambar tak berujung itu seolah bisa menarik siapa saja ke dalamnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu lubang apa ini. Tapi," Rukia yang menjawab, menunduk. Terlihat ekspresinya yang sedih. " _Nii-sama_... jatuh ke dalamnya dan tak belum kembali juga."

Ichigo yang mendengarnya terkejut bukan main, "Byakuya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sudah 2 minggu sejak _Taichou_ terjatuh ke dalam lubang itu," lanjut Renji yang ikut bersedih.

"( _Tumben mereka bersedih pada Byakuya..._ )," batin Ichigo bingung melihat ekspresi mereka. "Kenapa bisa begitu?" Ichigo meminta penjelasan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Rukia, "Selain _Nii-sama_ , Hitsugaya- _taichou_ dan Komamura- _taichou_ juga jatuh ke dalam dan belum kembali. Bahkan Komamura- _taichou_ sudah menghilang lebih lama dari _Nii-sama_ sendiri," tambahnya lagi. Mendengar itu, Ichigo terdiam tetapi masih dalam rasa penasaran dengan hilangnya tiga _taichou_ tersebut.

"Kalau begitu," Ichigo mulai berjalan ke depan mendekati lubang itu.

"Ja—jangan di dekati, Ichigo!" seru Rukia menghentikan langkah kaki Ichigo. Disaat bersamaan, Ichigo, Renji, dan Rukia merasakan suatu getaran hebat. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah _reiatsu_ besar dari sebuah _hollow_.

"Mendekat," peringat Rukia karena suara hentakan kakinya yang terdengar keras. Ketiga _shinigami_ itu menggenggam pedangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Sebuah _hollow_ pun muncul di depan mereka dengan wujud bertubuh besar juga _zanpakutou_ besar di punggungnya.

" _Shinigami!"_ seru _hollow_ itu seperti sedang bahagia karena dapat menemukan mangsanya.

" _Hollow_ di tempat seperti ini?" gumam Renji.

"Akan kumakan kalian!" _hollow_ itu mengeluarkan lidahnya yang panjang lalu menyerang mereka. Rukia, Renji, dan Ichigo menghidar dari serangan itu hingga lidah itu hanya menghancurkan tanah yang tadi mereka pijak.

" _Hoero_ , Zabimaru!" seru Renji mengayunkan pedangnya. Pedangnya yang agak besar dan bergigi, memanjang seketika seperti tali dan mengikat _hollow_ itu.

"GRAAA!" teriak _h_ _ollow_ yang terikat itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, pedang yang mengikatnya dilepasnya dengan sekuat tenaga, "HOAAAA!" teriaknya hingga pedang Renji pun terpecah belah. Tanpa _hollow_ itu sadari, " _Hodou no 33, Souhatsui_!" Rukia melemparkan serangan berupa bom kecil ke arah _hollow_ tersebut. _Hollow_ itu menahan serangannya dengan menutup wajahnya.

Disaat itu pula, Ichigo yang sudah melompat, mengangkat tinggi pedangnya dan mengayunkannya ke bawah, "Getsuga—TENSHO!" ayunan itu mengeluarkan tebasan bulan sabit berwarna biru muda dan berhasil membelah dua tangan dan tubuh si _hollow_.

"GRAAA!" _hollow_ itu berteriak kesakitan dan mulai berubah menjadi debu hitam. Tetapi, "Hu... hahahaha... HAHAHAHA!" _hollow_ itu tiba-tiba tertawa dan tubuhnya kembali menyatu. "Apa!?" Rukia, Renji, dan Ichigo yang melihatnya terkejut. Si _hollow_ mengambil pedang besar yang ada di belakangnya lalu mengucapkan sesuatu—seperti mantra. "Langit pagi, langit sore, langit malam. Suara lautan yang selalu terdengar sama baik dulu maupun sekarang. Alam yang bernyanyi mencari pengiring. Ikatlah mereka menjadi satu tubuh, satu kebencian, dan satu cinta. Bergema!" sang _hollow_ mengangkat pedangnya lalu menusuk tanah yang ada di bawahnya. "Tuntun dia!—Dia yang disebut...," ucapnya. Pedang yang ditancapkannya mulai bersinar.

Ichigo dan kedua kawannya terbengong melihat perlakuan _hollow_ itu.

 _Hollow_ itu pun membuka mulut dan meneriakan, " _ **VOZ-BOUND**_ **!** "

Seketika cahaya itu menyebar dan menyilaukan sekitarnya. Pandangan ketiga _shinigami_ mulai terganggu. Mereka pun menutup mata. Seperti ledakan cahaya yang cukup lama membuat mereka harus menunggu sampai cahaya itu lenyap. Tanpa disadari, "Ukh!" Ichigo yang menutup mata merasakan dirinya terkena serangan yang cukup dalam di bagian dadanya. Selain itu, tanah yang ia pijak seolah tidak ada—seperti melayang.

Cahaya itu pun lenyap perlahan. Rukia dan Renji membuka matanya dan melihat sekitar—tidak ada _hollow_. "Dimana _hollow_ nya?" tanya Rukia.

Renji yang ada disana menggeleng tidak tahu. "Tapi, Ichigo... dimana dia?" tanya Renji balik yang menyadari ketidakhadiran temannya yang berambut oranye. Mereka pun menoleh ke arah lubang itu. Dilihat oleh mereka seorang _shinigami_ jatuh dari atas. Yang melihat hanya terdiam sambil mempehatikan dengan seksama—siapa _shinigami_ itu.

"Siapa itu?" Rukia menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas sambil berjalan pelan mendekati lubang itu.

Renji yang melihatnya menyadari bahwa itu adalah, "Ichigo! Itu Ichigo!

"Ichigo...," Rukia seketika panik melihat Ichigo yang mulai terjatuh ke dalam lubang itu dengan luka. Ichigo terjatuh dan terluka di dadanya dan mengalirkan banyak darah—dari badan serta mulutnya itu—entah kenapa dirinya sendiri tidak bisa merespon panggilan Rukia meskipun masih ada kesadaran dalam dirinya. _"(Rukia memanggil. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa merespon? Kenapa aku bisa berdarah? Siapa yang melukaiku?)_ " banyak pertanyaan di kepala Ichigo di tengah dirinya yang mulai jatuh ke dalam lubang tersebut.

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia.

Ichigo yang mulai merasa dirinya melemah, membiarkan dirinya terjatuh ke dalam lubang itu. Suara Rukia yang memanggilnya mulai tidak terdengar. Kesadaran Ichigo mulai menghilang. Dirinya mulai memasuki lubang itu.

"Kita harus menyelamatkannya!" seru Rukia yang tak tega melihat Ichigo ditelan lubang itu. Tetapi Renji menahan Rukia yang hampir nekad menyelamatkan Ichigo. "Rukia! Tidak bisa!" tahan Renji.

"Kenapa!?" berontak Rukia. Renji yang melihat Ichigo sudah ditelan kegelapan itu akhirnya menyerah, "Kita... tidak sempat menyelamatkannya."

Rukia merasa ketakutan mendengarnya. "Tidak," dia menggeleng tidak percaya, "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo yang sudah berada sangat dalam di lubang itu menutup mata—membiarkan dirinya terjatuh lebih dalam.

" _Rukia... Renji..."_

* * *

"Uh... mm...," perlahan, Ichigo mulai terbangun. Ia membuka matanya pelan dan mendapati dirinya di sebuah kamar yang tidak seperti kamarnya. Sambil meraba-raba benda yang jadi tempat tidurnya, dia juga melihat sekeliling. "( _Futon... tatami_...?)" katanya yang lalu bangun dan duduk. "(Ukh!)" rintihnya menyadari rasa sakit di dadanya yang tadi terluka—yang sudah diobati dan terlilit perban. Juga tempat sederhana dengan jendela yang memancarkan cahaya sore di sampingnya dan ada meja di sana yang di atasnya terdapat baju Ichigo dan sebuah jimat segi lima bergambar tengkorak.

"Harusnya kau jangan bangun dulu," kata seseorang yang membuat Ichigo terkejut.

" _(Suara ini...)_ ," dengan cepat ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang lelaki berambut panjang coklat terikat di belakang dengan hiasan bulu-bulu di lambutnya, memakai yukata berwarna putih yang semakin kebawah berwarna merah dengan motif bunga sakura—masuk membawa nampan dengan gelas yang sepertinya berisi teh. Mata Ichigo melebar saat mendengar suaranya. " _(Suaranya... sama... denganku?)_ "

Orang itu mendekati Ichigo. "Lukamu cukup parah. Jadi kau harus istirahat. Kalau tidak, luka itu akan terbuka lagi," katanya sembari memberikan teh pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menerimanya dan membalas, "...(Terima kasih),"

Lelaki berambut panjang itu melihat gerakan mulut Ichigo tetapi tidak bisa mendengar suaranya. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya memastikan.

"...(Aku bilang—)," kalimat Ichigo terhenti saat menyadari bahwa suaranya menghilang. "( _Kenapa diriku? Suaraku?_ )" batinya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang gelas.

"Kau bisu ya?"

Mendengar itu, semakin lebar mata Ichigo terbuka, "...(Tidak...)," bisiknya tidak terima. "...(TIDAK!)," teriaknya kali ini tanpa suara. Ichigo mulai tidak waras karena apa yang dialaminya saat ini. Dia melempar gelas yang dipegangnya sembarangan. Lalu memegang kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya putus asa. Tanpa suara, dia mengucapkan 'tidak' berkali-kali.

Si rambut panjang yang melihat itu, segera menenangkan lelaki yang ada di depanya. "Hei, hei. Tenanglah. Kenapa kau begitu gelisah?" tanyanya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"...(Suaraku...!)," lirih Ichigo dalam bisu.

'Rambut panjang' merasa iba. "Sudahlah," lelaki berambut panjang ini menarik lengan Ichigo dan memeluknya lalu mengusap punggungnya. "Mungkin suaramu sedang tertekan hari ini. Karena itu dia hilang sementara," hiburnya.

Ichigo mulai tenang. Lelaki berambut coklat panjang itu melepas pelukannya lalu berdiri, pergi keluar dari kamar dan kembali dengan membawa sesuatu—beberapa kertas dan kuas juga tintanya. "Maaf. Tapi jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kau bisa tuliskan disini. Maafkan aku juga yang hanya mempunyai kuas," diberikannya benda-benda itu pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menerimanya dan segera menulis. Meskipun tidak terbiasa, Ichigo tetap berusaha menggunakan kuasnya. Setelah selesai, dia memberikannya pada orang yang menolongnya itu. Tertulis kanji dan hiragana bertuliskan 'Onamae wa?', yang artinya 'Siapa namamu?'

"Namaku Maeda Keiji," jawabnya sambil menuliskan kanji namanya juga di kertas. "Kau bisa memanggilku Maeda. Atau Keiji juga boleh," tambahnya. "Oh ya, kau juga, beritahu namamu."

Digoreskannya kembali kuas itu di atas kertas oleh Ichigo. Dari kanji 'hitam' sampai kanji 'satu-satunya', dituliskannya lengkap. Lalu diberikannya pada 'dia yang bernama Keiji'.

"Kurosaki... Ichigo... ya?" eja Keiji. Ichigo mengangguk.

Dengan senyum manis, Keiji menyapa, "Salam kenal, Ichigo!"

" _... (Salam kenal, Keiji.),"_

* * *

Pada malam harinya,

Saat itu sekitar jam sepuluh malam. Malam yang sunyi dengan suara jangkrik bernyanyi. Suasana sederhana yang dapat membuat seseorang mudah untuk tertidur. Di atas _futon,_ lelaki bernama Ichigo sudah terlelap dalam ketidakjelasan yang dialaminya hari ini. Tiba-tiba, ada suara pintu bergeser hingga membuatnya terbangun. Tetap dengan posisi berbaring, berbalik dan menutup dirinya selimut. Matanya bergerak-gerak, bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan.

"Sst! Ichigo...," bisik seseorang memanggil.

Ichigo tetap bersembunyi.

"Ichigo...!" bisikan itu semakin besar, semakin keras, semakin dekat.

Ichigo mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Ichigo!" panggilnya kali ini dengan suara.

Ichigo tertegun saat mendengar suaranya—suara yang ia kenal. Dia pun membuka selimutnya dan melihat kebelakang. Di depannya terdapat dua orang yang memakai pakaian hitam—tidak salah lagi; itu _shinigami_.

"Rukia? Renji?" kata Ichigo yang langsung bangun dan duduk.

"Ternyata kau jatuh di sini. Lubang itu mengarahkan kita ke tempat lain," jelas Rukia.

"Sepertinya ini ' _sengoku jidai_ '. Kita terjatuh ke dunia yang berbeda dengan waktu kita," tambah Renji.

"Ah~. Tapi untungnya aku masih baik-baik saja," ujar Ichigo menunjukan tubuhnya yang penuh perban lalu mengambil pakaian kimono hitamnya dan memakainya.

"Kau—bagaimana bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Rukia terkejut.

"Rukia, bagaimana pun juga Ichigo masih manusia. Wajar saja kalau dia bisa disembuhkan oleh manusia," kata Renji.

"Ah, benar juga," Rukia setuju. "Tapi tubuhnya yang sekarangkan... seorang _shinigami_?" Rukia masih penasaran.

"Ah, aku tidak peduli!" ucap Renji yang tidak mau berurusan dengan pernyataan Rukia dan dibalas dengan wajah cemberut Rukia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian bisa sampai disini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Rukia khawatir. Jadi, kita berdua nekad terjun ke dalam lubang itu," jawab Renji. Sementara Rukia menunduk sedih. Ichigo yang melihat kedua temannya itu tersenyum, "Terima kasih," katanya dengan suara lembut.

"Tidak masalah!" balas Rukia cuek. Saat itu, pintu geser terdengar bergerak.

"Oi, kalian, seseorang masuk. Sembunyi," kata Ichigo yang sudah selesai memakai kimononya.

Rukia menghela nafas. "Ichigo, kita ini seperti hantu, tidak mungkin kita dili—,"

"Siapa kalian?" kalimat Rukia terpotong dengan pertanyaan orang di belakang mereka. Kedua makhluk berpakaian hitam itu terkejut.

"Oh~ malam Keiji. Mereka ini teman-temanku," ucap Ichigo mengalihkan.

"Begitu. Soalnya aku mendengar suara berisik dari kamarmu," kata Keiji sembari berjalan mendekati Ichigo.

Ichigo yang menyadari bahwa kedua temannya mematung, menyadarkan mereka, "Hei kalian, kenapa diam?"

Dengan cepat, Rukia berbalik dan segera menggerakan tangannya, " _Bakudou no ichi: Sai_!"

Keiji yang sedang berjalan, secara mendadak tangannya terikat kebelakang tanpa tali. "Uwa!" Keiji terjatuh; kepalanya menyetuh _tatami_. Rukia langsung menodongkan pedangnya di depan wajah Keiji. "Kau, siapa?"

"E?" Keiji memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Jangan Rukia! Dia yang menolongku!" kata Ichigo yang segera berlari ke depan Keiji.

"Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Renji panik.

Rukia agak tersadar. "Ma—maaf. Aku kira, ada Ichigo lain. Jadi, aku segera waspada," katanya yang lalu melepas _kidou_ nya dari Keiji.

"Kau hampir membunuh seseorang, Rukia," kata Renji memperingatkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo membantu Keiji untuk duduk.

"Ah iya," balas yang di tolong tetapi masih memasang wajah terkejut. "Suaramu sudah kembali?" tanyanya.

"Aa, suaraku suda—," perkataanya terpotong saat menyadari sesuatu. "Su—suara...?" Ichigo menatap Keiji. Begitu pula dengan Keiji yang membalas dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

Renji juga mulai menyadari sesuatu. "Rukia, ini...,"

Tanpa perlu dilanjutkan, Rukia yang sedang memasukan pedangnya kesarungnya, menjawab dengan anggukan. "Karena itu, aku terkejut..."

Ichigo dan Keiji yang saling bertatapan memegang lehernya masing-masing.

" _Suara... ini...?"_

* * *

Author : *nyanyi* Suara~ dengarkanlah aku~ apa kabarmu? Pujaan hati— *kena lempar bantal*

Ichigo : Diam kau, thor! *muka sangar berasap*

Baiklah, author juga ga tahu nulis apa. Hahaha! (Readers: Lalu ngapain dipublish, thor!? *lempar stoberi*). Habisnya, author udah kepanasan sama suara Maeda Keiji (Sengoku Basara) dengan Kurosaki Ichigo (Bleach) yang sama persis. Bener-bener _"Rookie Voice!"_. Ya iyalah! Voice actornya sama. Sebenarnya udah banyak cerita tentang Bleach x Basara, hanya author ga berani publish.

Bahkan karena Bleach & Basara punya banyak suara yang sama (voice actor sama), aku buat mereka jadi sodara, bahkan kembar. Ichigo, Hichigo, Keiji(go); adalah saudara kembar tiga(bagiku~); Itu salah satu contohnya. Contoh lainnya? Liat di profil! (pengen banget profilnya dilihat...)

Akh! Jadi nge bacot kan! Review anyway? Ecspecially about describe. Dank u!


End file.
